Destino
by Isa Clearwater
Summary: Leia o Prologo ,
1. Chapter 1

Desculpem a algumas coisas e eu não consegui tenho duas noticias uma boa e uma ruim

** BOA :** a Jane (Janete Alves) vai me ajudar com essa fic :revisando os capitulos e me dando algumas ideias

**RUIM :** eu perdi a fic então eu vo reescrever os capitulos, e tbm vou reposta-los, OK espero que gostem.

**Prólogo**

Depois de estar tudo acabado com os Volturi parti de La Push e fui morar em Londres, onde me tornei modelo e acabei trabalhando para a Alice e Rosalie Cullen. É elas tinham montado uma grife por diversão e me contrataram para ser uma de suas modelos. Elas ficaram muito surpresas comigo e acabei ganhando um bom dinheiro, mas não quero mais essa vida estou cansada disso tudo, por isso estou aqui em Port Angels, indo para casa, na verdade já estou chegando.

Antes de me decidir por completo pedi a Rose, agora é minha amiga, que comprasse uma casa, mobiliasse e que deixasse tudo pronto para a minha volta. E pedi a Alice que levasse minha mãe, Charlie, que agora estava casado com minha mãe, Seth e todos os Cullens para a minha incrivel casa, em bora eu estivesse mais anciosa em ver o Jacob, desde a nossa conversa de quando 'protegiamos' sua ex-amada. Eu me sentia fortemente atraida por ele, nunca esqueci de nenhum deles mandava-lhes carta todos os meses para saberem que eu estava bem mais não lhe contava nada sobre minha nova vida.

O telefone tocou e vi ser a Rose.

- _Você já está chegando? – a voz dela era de uma felicidade enorme._

-Sim, já posso sentir o cheiro de vocês. Na verdade já posso vê-los!

- _Ótimo, beijos._


	2. Chapter 2

Jujuh Cullen - aqui esta mais um capitulo espero que goste

**Capitulo Um**

Estacionei o carro perto da casa. Era aqui que meu destino se realizaria.

Desci e todos me olhavam com um ar surpreso, menos é claro, Rosalie, Edward e Alice. Edward ria como se estivesse vendo aqueles programas de videos engraçados e não pude me conter acabando rindo junto com ele. Como sempre Alice tinha exagerado e a Alcateia estava lá em peso, tinham vindo até os mais novos. Me dirigi a minha mãe que estava ao lado de Charlie e Billy.

- Mãe! Que saudades! - e a abracei.

- Le-... Leah, minha filha?! Oh meu Deus você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada com você durantes esses anos todos! - disse me abraçando também só para depois me dar um tapa na bunda – Que isso nunca mais se repita, me ouviu?!

- Pode deixar mãe eu vim pra ficar! - e me virei para Charlie e Billy sorrindo - Charlie, Bill! Quanto tempo!Como é bom ver vocês de novo!

Comprimitei eles, mas depois eu senti duas mãos quentes e gigantes me pegarem e me erguerem, provavelmente Seth, e ouvi Edward ainda rindo, dos pensamentos de todos que deviam estar realmente interressantes.

- LEAH! EU NÃO ACREDITO VOCÊ VOLTOU! - Seth apesar de grande ainda continuava uma criança. Isso nunca mudaria.

Comprimetei a todos e só então eu vi Renesmee e Jacob conversando no canto da festa, na verdade discutindo. O meu coração descompassou e resolvi dar meia volta.

- Não senhora, lobinha, vamos lá sim! - Edward era realmente um enxirido, nunca ninguém poderia desconfiar disso do jeito sossegado dele, mas eu realmente gostava dele. Era o ruim de se socializar com vampiros. Desses você começa a gostar. - Oi gente, isso não é hora de brigar, vocês por um caso notaram quem voltou? Jacob que coisa horrivel! Se você não se lembra, ela era sua beta ou não?! Eu não sei, isso é problema de vocês.

- Oi, Jacob, Renesmee! - e abri um sorriso, sentindo calor nas faces. Eu provavelmente estava vermelha.

- Oi Leah! Faz muito tempo não? – perguntou Jacob, abrindo um grande sorriso também.

- Oi Leah! - ela foi meia seca, mais eu ignorei.

- Não é tanto tempo para quem é imortal, não é?

- AH sim. - Edward nos deixou sozinhos, e a _Pequena _foi junto. - Você ainda se transforma?

- Sim, mais não com tanta frequência, como antes. – respondi a Jacob.

- Mas como você se controla? Eu sei que seu auto-controle é ótimo e tals, mas...

- Eu não machuquei ninguém se é o que quer saber, e ninguém de lá sabe que eu sou, digamos que única.

Graças a Deus, a Rosalie estava me chamando pois aquela conversa estava me enraivando. Que tipo de perguntas eram aquelas, ham!?

- Eu tenho que ir, Jacob. - nem esperei ele responder e sai de encontro com a Rose.

- Leah, como a sua casa ainda não está totalmente pronta você terá que dormir la em nossa casa, ok?

- Mas... tá legal! – acabei por aceder.

Só o que me faltava. Ter que ver a cara do Jacob, ainda hoje. Mais uma vez. Aquela conversa não me tinha agradado em nada!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Dois**

Eu ainda amo o Jacob, mas essa conversa me deixou como meu ego ferido, quem ele pensa que é? O meu alto controle é invejável! Idiota.

Não demorou muito e fomos embora. A Alice disse que era melhor limpar a casa de manhã e acabei por concordar. Eu estava exausta. O caminho até casa deles não demorou. Na verdade foi mais rápido do que eu esperava, o que foi bom, porque consegui arrumar minhas coisas. A Rose tinha feito umas reformas na casa e acabou por me mostrar tudo, apesar de estar cansada eu não estava com sono pesado, e acabei por ficar na varanda da casa que era em cima da sala. A noite estava perfeita, a lua estava linda e alguém chegou bem perto de mim. Jacob para ser mais específica.

- O que deseja, Black? - eu podia ser cinica não podia?

- Nada. Só estava te observando!

- E qual foi sua conclusão? - eu tbm podia provar não podia?

- Minha conclusão? Vejo que não mudou tanto assim, ainda gosta de provocar! Mas se quer saber minha conclusão, você me parece muito bem! - Jacob usando sarcasmo e malícia ao falar de mim me dava arrepios e eu podia me aproveitar disso depois, não vou dar o braço a torcer, não pra ele.

- Sarcasmo, não é exatamente o que eu esperava de um pivete como você! - eu espero muito mais na verdade, mas ele não precisa saber disso agora!

- Se não nota sou um homem, Leah! E posso te mostrar isso quando quiser! - hoje é meu dia.

Ele realmente tinha mudado. Tinha-se tornado num , mas ainda assim num homem.

- Aposto que Renesmee, realmente adoraria que você mostrasse o quanto você é homem, não?! - eu disse que não ia dar o braço a torcer.

- Eu aposto que sim, além de que o namorado dela adoraria me ver gastando meu tempo com outras pessoas!

Eu estava chocada, olhei para ele que percebeu o meu estado e riu.

- Namorado?! Quem?

- O Nahuel, não sei se você se lembra dele…

- Oh claro que me lembro! Foi a primeira vez que eu realmente me senti atraída por um vampiro.

- Você se sente atraída por ele? - perguntou ele meio alterado.

- Hum… Talvez… Ele era bem sexy. Com um ar meio misterioso e meio bad boy! - isso eu não podia negar ele realmente me deixava abalada, naquela época, mas o que o Jacob não sabe é que eu ja me encotrei com ele e que aquele efeito não é mais o mesmo, vamos dizer assim. Mas o que ele não sabe também não magoa.

- Você sempre gostou dos Bad-boys não é mesmo?

- Nem sempre. Tem um em especial que só tem cara de mau. Mas cão que ladra não morde, não é mesmo? - a arte da provocação. Isso é o que eu mais amo em mim.

- Não concordo muito com o seu jeito de pensar, isso pode ser apenas um aviso sabe? Essa brincadeira pode ser perigosa, esse _cão _concerteza merece sua atenção e preferência. Não é sempre que se acha cães desse tipo!

- Você está me saindo um ótimo adestrador de cães, Jacob! - entendo exactamente o tipo de cão a que se refere, safadinho!

- Eu posso ser o que você quiser, adestrador de cães, lobo, eu sei até uivar! - dessa vez eu tive que rir.

- É assim que você mostra que é homem? Uivando? – perguntei com sarcasmo - Você precisa urgentemente parar de andar com o Embry. É típico dele fazer essas piadinhas safadas!

- Mas era exatamente por isso que você gostava dele. Não combina nada com você fazer o papel de boa moça, e aliás é sempre bom variar. Eu não sou safado, você sabe que é verdade.

- Realmente não combina comigo fazer a boa moça… Eu até gosto de ser má. É divertido, saber que as pessoas tem medo de você, e sim eu sei que é verdade, mas faz tanto tempo que você não uiva pra mim que juro que esqueço do _seu pedigree. _- minha voz saiu manhosa, quase ronronado.

- Por isso podemos marcar de nos encontrar para uivarmos a noite inteira - eu fiquei chocada com o cometário.

Se não fosse pelo sorriso infantil nos lábios eu jurava que ele estava me chamando par ir pra cama com ele. Pensamento esse que depressa pus em palavras, só para escutar os risos abafados do andar de baixo.

- Vampiros são sempre inxiridos! Eu não quero ir para a cama com você!

- Tem coisas que não precisam ser feitas na cama! - o Emmet era mesmo um idiota – Leah, a Rose ja arrumou o seu quarto. A lua está bonita, parece perfeito, para uivar a noite inteira! - idiota, idiota, idiota!

- OBRIGADA, Emmet! Vampiros são inxiridos, mas você é um nível acima! - depois desse cometário do Jacob decidi ir dormir.

- Boa noite, estou cansada e não estou com pique pra uivar a noite inteira.

- Assim você magoa o Jacob, Leah! Não se recusa convites assim!

- Não estou recusando, só estou adiando. - minha voz demontrou mais malícia do que arrependimento de ter falado aquilo, mas eu estou nervosa!

- Boa noite! – disse Jacob que estava corado, mas não perdeu o meu rebolado. - Marcamos para outro dia então, _LEAH!_

**xx**

Eu ja estava deitada há tempos mas aquela conversa de mais cedo não me deixava dormir. Será que ele estava brincando ou era verdade?!

Jujuh Cullen OBG pela review, eu acho a Leah um exemplo de força !


	4. Chapter 4

Obg pela reviews, Desculpem o capitulo pequeno, mas é um pouco da perspectiva da _Ness_

**Capitulo 3**

_PS:_ A Renesmee , ela vai ter um escudo mental igual/melhor que o da Bella

bgs epero que gostem desse capitulo

_POR Nessie_

- Jacob, pára! Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso tá legal?!

- Você sabe que eu odeio quando você se refere assim em relação aos meus amigos. Você chega a me ofender! Eu sou igual a eles!

- Estou cansada de você defender aquela vagabunda! Ela te deixou aqui e você para piorar ficou todo felizinho quando soube que ela veio. Ou você realmente acha que eu não vi você atrás da porta ouvindo a conversa da Rosalie com a Tia Alice?! Eu não sou idiota Jacob!

- E desde de quando você se importa com quem eu ando ou deixou de andar!? Na verdade desde de quando você se importa comigo!?

- Você é meu por direito Jacob. MEU! - ele está muito enganado se ele acha que eu vou facilitar as coisas pra ele e aquela vadia!

Foi quando papai chegou com ela disse algumas palavras, as quais eu nem me dei o trabalho de ouvir.

- Oi, Jacob, Renesmee! - cinica, eu vou fazer a sua vida um inferno queridinha!

- Oi Leah! Faz muito tempo não? - porque ele tinha que gostar justo dela? Podia ser qualquee uma, até uma humana, mas não! Tinha que ser essa vadia.

- Oi! - quando vi que papai estava indo embora dali, acabei por acompanha-lho, não estava com pique para matar ninguém!

O melhor de tudo é que ela vai dormir lá em casa, provávelmente no meu quarto.

Porque ela tem que roubar tudo o que é meu?


	5. Chapter 5

Obg pela reviews

**Capitulo 4**

_Por Leah_

Quando acordei, me arrumei e desci. Queria arranjar minha casa, não tinha conseguido dormir na noite passada. Edward, Jacob e Bella estavam à minha espera, mas cadê os outros? Estranho! Muito estranho…

- Estão arrumando a sua casa!

"_Edward como você é fofoqueiro!_"

– Eu só estou lhe informando, não sou fofoqueiro!

- Hã-hã, sei. Oi Lee, durmiu bem ?

"_Aaaahh claro Jacob depois daquela nossa conversinha é óbvio que eu dormi bem. Pena que você não estava na minha cama pois teria dormido melhor!_"

- Ela dormiu perfeitamente não é mesmo, _Lee_!

"_Edward, Edward, mais desse comentarios e você ficara sem cabeça!"_

- Dormi mesmo, e vocês não tem nada a ver com isso! – acabei por responder empinando o nariz - Vou pra casa da mamãe, tchau!

- Não vai nem tomar café?! A Esme faz um café otimo! – impressão minha ou o Jacob está querendo me bajular hoje?!

- Não, nós vamos tomar café lá na minha, mãe. E depois vamos almoçar fora, Jake!

- Nós?! Tipo eu e você? - ele é demasiado novo pra entender isso ou é burrisse mesmo?

- SIM! Eu e você! Bella, mamãe tambem quer te ver hoje!

Chegamos na casa do Charlie e já estava tudo pronto, passámos a manhã sem muitas surpresas. Perto da hora do almoço, eu e Jacob, saimos para La Push. Eu queria saber o que aconteceu depois que fui embora e ninguém melhor que ele para isso. Aliás ele é sempre um ótima _companhia_. Fomos a um restaurante onde costumávamos ir quando pequenos com nossos pais. Pedimos o almoço, e enquanto isso conversávamos sobre tudo. Ele me disse que Edward queria montar um negócio, mas precisava fazer mais uns contatos e ter certeza que tudo aqui ficaria bem, pois eles queriam abrir o negócio no Canadá, mas nada decidido ainda. Isso me preocupou um pouco. Ele deve ter percebido e logo mudou de assunto, por isso almoçámos.

- Vamos à praia, Leah? - tinhamos acabado de sair do restaurante - Desde de que você se foi eu não fui mais lá. Eu sei é estranho mas, sei lá, eu não tinha vontade.

- Mas você sempre gostou das praias! Vamos! Eu tambem não tenho ido muito à praia.

Jacob me jogou no mar, assim que chegamos na praia e depois pulamos os penhacos. Ficamos lá até a noite quando regressamos a _casa grande de vidro_.

- Sabe Jake , você até que foi uma ótima companhia hoje!- disse enquanto ainda estavamos dentro do carro e o vi fazer uma cara de assustado e surpreso.

- Ok… Leah Clewater, me dizendo que eu sou uma ótima compania… Até tenho medo do que virá aí.

- Pára Jacob. – disse rindo e encolhi os ombros - Você é uma boa companhia, só precisa das pessoas certas!

- Pessoas certas para quê? – ele sorriu torcista e depois abanou a cabeça negativamente ainda rindo, mas com um peculiar brilho nos olhos - Leah, Leah, eu sou menor de idade!

- Não era isso que eu estava pensando! Além de que foi você que me convidou para uivar a noite inteira! - Esse comentario fez Jacob rir sem parar.

Quando ele estava me ajudando a tirar as coisas do carro, ele conseguiu me derrubar no chão e começou a rir sem parar de novo. Levantei furiosa e não lhe dirigi olhar.

- Vamos, Leah! Você não vai ficar assim só porque eu ri um pouquinho de você vai?

- Cala a boca, Black! - eu não tinha nem terminado de falar e ele me jogou nas suas costas, como um donzela em perigo – ARGH! ME SOLTA! AGORA, JACOB!

Entrámos na sala rindo, e todos, todos estavam lá, fazendo não sei o quê, mas estavam.

- Era você mesmo que estávamos esperando, Leah! - Edward, dizia com um sorrisso nos lábios. Ok ele vai aprontar alguma - Eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer…

Agora sim eu estava com medo.


	6. Chapter 6

Vocês não imaginam o quão feliz eu fiquei hoje de ver as reviews, muito obg meninas, espero que estejam realmente a gostar da fic !Mas eu trago noticias :

Bom, primeiro a ruim : como vocês ja sabem a Jane esta me ajudando com fic , sendo minha beta e_ conselheira_, e ela ainda não me mandou os capítulos revisados, assim que ela me mandar eu juro pra vcs que posto eles.

a noticia boa: eu realmente fiquei feliz com os capítulos que escrevi, eu estava inspirada naquele dia, e bom se vocês gostaram desses capítulos, aposto que vão gostar dos outros , eu estou pegando o jeito *-* eu acho.

Bom os capítulos vão ser postados assim: eu mando dois capítulos prontos a Jane que revisa eles e me da algumas dicas , alguns detalhe que eu deixei passar.E então eu posto uma por vez e depois mando mais dois, só que nos não temos tanto tempo disponível, e então eu vou começar a mandar três capítulos pra ela. pra dar tempo de escrever e rever eles.

a outra fic ela sera postada um vez por semana, pois fica meio difícil pra mim, manter as duas regularmente.

Bom é isso,

obg pela reviews.

- logo, logo vc vai saber, e já adianto Jacob não vai gostar muito

- que bom que esta gostando

Juju Cullen- sim sim ela vai ser um pouco_ diferente _aqui, sim ela tem namorado , mas é um _pouco_ possessiva


	7. Chapter 7

Bom meninas desculpem a demora!Mas ai esta mais um capitulo espero que gostem!

* * *

- Era você mesmo que estávamos esperando, Leah! - Edward, dizia com um sorrisso nos lábios. Ok ele vai aprontar alguma - Eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer…

Agora sim eu estava com medo. Se todos estavam me esperando coisa boa não podia ser. Esme estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, Alice e Rose estavam a pôr a mesa, Reneesme e Bella estavam na janela próxima a cozinha, Jasper, Emmet e Edward sentados no sofá.

Assim que Edward começou a falar pedi a Jacob que me colocasse no chão que assim o fez.

- Se acalme, é só uma proposta , Jacob te falou que nós estávamos querendo montar um negócio? Não é?

- Sim, mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Pelo o que eu entendi é um negócio de familia. - Juro que ouvi Bella e a Pequena murmurarem eu também, mas ignorei.

- Sim, e é justamente por isso que queremos você conosco. Você tem trabalhado como modelo nos últimos anos e pelo que sei muito bem – Nisso Alice e a Rose entraram na sala e me puxaram pra sentar. Por um momento vi Jacob fazer uma careta e ir para o lado das duas, o que me irritou profundamente. – E a Alice me mostro que você também é ótima administradora.

- Mas... Olha eu não estou entendendo, vamos direto ao ponto certo? – Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Quero que você seja minha sócia nos negócios! - Não sei qual foi a graça, mas isso fez com que Emmet começasse a rir.

- Leah, você ultimamente tem recibidos convites muito bons, não?! - Eu fiquei atordoada com aquele cometário. Ele não esqueceria isso tão facilmente.

- Emmet, nós todos aqui presentes vamos ignorar esse seu cometário! - Edward agora segurava o riso.

Eu estava em estado de choque, mas não pelo comentário do Emmet, mas porque eles me consideravam parte da familia, isso era novidade pra mim, naquele momento eu me senti péssima por julga-los tão mal antes, me senti inclinada a não aceitar o pedido dele.

- Leah, não te preocupes, nós todos devemos desculpa a ti, porque também a julgávamos muito mal, e isto é um modo de recompênsa-la por tudo que fizeste a mim e a minha familia, e não aceitamos não como resposta. Não temos nada acertado ainda, mas quando estiver eu te aviso sobre o que vai ser!

- Preciso de um tempo pra pensar. - Me virei para Rose – Quando a casa ficará pronta?

- Logo! – Foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

Senti um cheiro familiar e vi Edward e Rose fazerem careta e olharem para porta. Acabei por olhá-la tabém, e vi Nahuel com um sorriso cinico, mas muito bonito no lábios.

- Leah que surpresa vê-la por aqui! Quando nos encontrámos da última vez estavas em Londres, não? Sentes saudades minha?

Senti todos ficarem tensos, e Jacob ronsar baixinho junto com Edward.

- Sim, e digo o mesmo de você! Mas já não posso dizer que senti saudades. Na verdade, devo–lhe agradecer por ter desaparecido!

- Não, me agradeça ainda!

Edward e Jacob, praticamente avançaram nele nessa hora. Aposto que estavam a compartilhar os pensamentos. Todos ainda continuavam imóveis apenas Edward e Jacob se encotravam na minha frente como que me o braço de Jacob, que me olhou de uma forma estranha e logo saiu em direção a floresta, passando bruscamente por Nauhel.

- Aonde ele vai Edward? – Perguntei meia desesperada.

- Eu não sei, ele não está pensando, só está indo! É melhor que eu vá atrás dele! - Disse se dirigindo para a porta.

_Eu_ iria atrás dele isso foi culpa minha.

- Não eu vou!

Sai correndo aonde ele tinha desaparecido. Eu estava aflita. Não gostava de ver Jacob daquele jeito. E era pior ainda porque eu era o motivo dele estar assim!

Continuei correndo, as árvores não passando de borrões, apesar de eu estar na forma humana. Senti que a presença dele estava perto e continuei correndo. Ele estava nos penhascos. Olhei para o céu. Iria chover pois não se viam estrelas no céu nem a lua cheia. Eu já estava bem perto de onde ele se encontrava.

- Jacob?- chamei e não obtive resposta, contudo encontrei-o sentado na beira do penhasco e aquilo me apavorou - O que você está fazendo aí? Saia já daí!

- Só estou pensando! Mas porque você não vai para lá fazer sala ao seu namoradinho? – Ele estava muito magoado, isso era evidente na sua voz. Me aproximei devagar e acabei por sentar ao seu lado, apesar de pular varias vezes dali, não me parecia muito agradável pular de um penhasco no meio de uma tempestade. Os roncos dos trovões ouviam-se à distância.

- Jacob, o que aconteceu? Eu... - Ele me interrompeu.

- Leah, me desculpe, eu já perdi a Ness pra ele, a Bells para o Edward, e ele chega e eu fico sabendo que vocês namoraram...

Então era só elas que importavam, eu pensei que era por minha causa e tudo o que ele sabe falar é Bells daqui, Ness dali. Me levantei, virei de costas para ele e começei a caminhar lentamente, ele por sua vez parou na minha frente.

- O que foi? – Como ele pode ser tão cínico.

_"Garoto estúpido!"_

- O que foi!? Eu venho aqui por sua causa e a única coisa que você sabe fala é Bells aqui, Ness ali, vai te catar Jacob! Idiota! Nenhuma das duas te querem e sabe porquê? Porque... aaah… Esquece! Não vou mais perder meu tempo contigo!

Continuei a caminhar e ele ficou algum tempo parado. Como eu sou idiota! Eu toda preocupada com ele e a única coisa que ele pensa é Isabella e Reneesme! Pois que se dane Jacob!

Meu coração estava em um estado que nunca achei que veria de novo. Só que dessa vez era muito pior era como se toda dor que eu sofrera na vida voltasse de uma vez e nem conseguia caminhar direito. A minha visão estava escura e depois eu senti o chão sob mim, frio, tal como estava o meu coração naquele momento. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, só me lembro de sentir depois de algum tempo duas mãos quentes me puxando para cima.

* * *

Desculpem o capitulo pequeno, mas espero que esteje bom.

Espero reviews de vocês!


	8. Chapter 8

Pandora593 -Obg pela ele é lindo de qualquer jeito!Espero que goste

* * *

Quando acordei vi sete pares de olhos me olhando. Onde raio eu estava? O que aconteceu? Levantei a cabeça, me apoiando nos cotovelos, e olhei em volta, minha cabeça estava latejando. Eu estava na casa dos Cullen, concluí.

- Você está bem, Lee? – Rose me olhava de forma preocupada, acenei com a cabeça que sim.

Depois olhei Edward me perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Resposta que ele logo me deu.

- Você foi atrás do Jacob, e acabaram descutindo, mas quando Jacob foi te procurar para lhe dizer algo - Não quero mais nada dele, Edward, nada! – Ele a encontrou já no chão, e trouxe você pra cá. Você sabe porque desmaiou?

_"Sei, foi por causa da dor, que eu senti."_

Eu não queria ficar falando, mas Edward me olhava, a pedir mais informações.

_"Olha eu desmaiei porque o Jacob é um banana, e meu coração frágil estava apertado e frio. Aí eu cai."_

Pela explicação, talvez eu até ganhasse o Oscar!

Edward acenou com a cabeça, e eu me perguntava o que Jacob queria falar comigo depois daquela discução. Será que ele iria me acusar de ser fria e calculista como os outros faziam? Eu não deveria ter saido de Londres. Porque eu sou tão idiota ao ponto de sair de Londres, simplesmente porque ele estava sofrendo? Nesse exacto momento eu queria estar naquele penhasco, e me jogar de lá de cima!

- Nem pense nisso, Leah? Se já tem gente aqui – Ele olhou Jacob do canto do olho, mas como ele me olhava nem percebeu isso – Que já esta quase com um ataque porque você desmaiou imagine se você se joga daquele penhasco?! Não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria!

Vi Jacob ficar tenso em resposta ao comentário de Edward, o que me intrigou mais ainda. Meus pensamentos voavam longe dali, não tão longe já que Jacob estava sentado no sofá ao lado, mas foi intrropida por meu estômago que já estava reclamando de fome. Nisso vi Esme sentar-se ao meu lado no sofá e me perguntar se eu e Jacob gostariamso de comer, pois a Renesme e Nahuel já tinha jantado e estavam na cabana assistindo um filme.

_"Filme? Sei o filme que eles estão vendo. Não sabia que garotas daquela idade já faziam sexo mas..."_

Edward que estava tocando piano, desafinou o que chamou atenção de todos.

_"Me desculpe por pensamento..." _

Mas esse logo foi ignorado pois Edward saiu em disparado para a cabana.

Jacob se sentou na minha frente e comemos em silêncio, o que me deixou extremamente desconfortável. Como eu deseja que a minha casa ficasse pronta logo! Na verdade, eu queria voltar para Londres, mas eu não poderia fazer isso com mamãe. Eu tinha prometido que ficaria.

Depois de terminarmos de comer peguei nos pratos e fui lavar a louça, o que deixou Esme irritada.

- Você é minha convidada, e convidados não lavam louça, ainda mais quando esses convidados desmaiam!

- Mas Esme, não é justo consigo, e eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada!

- Não discuta com ela – A voz de Jacob foi qause um sussuro – Eu já tentei e não adianta. - Ele fez um pausa. – Me desculpe, Leah, você me entedeu mal eu não estava me referindo a elas, eu estava me referindo a você.

Eu fiquei completamente pasma com ele, e muito confusa também. O que ele queria dizer que estava se referindo a mim? Ele estava me perdendo para o Nahuel? Mas isso aconteceu há tempos atrás! Quando fui atrás de Jacob ele já não estava mais em casa, e Rosalie me empediu de ir atrás dele.

- Você precisa descasar, Leah não pode ficar vagando por aí a noite atrás dele, e ele já está grandinho o suficiente pra tomar conta de si próprio.

- Rose, ele ainda é uma criança, eu sei que é um lobo, mas não deixa de pensar como tal.

- Não, não! Aliás se você saísse agora, quando ele voltasse era bem capaz de querer me matar. Leah, ele ficou tão procupado contigo, que Jasper teve que acalmá-lo!

Puxei Rose para o quarto, para podermos conversar melhor, apesar de Jasper e Alice terem saído provavelmente para caçar, Bella tinha saído atrás de Edward que não tiha voltado, por tanto eram na casa só eu, Rose, Emmet e Esme. Carlisle chegaria mais tarde por causa do plantão médico.

- Eu disse coisas hórriveis a ele, Rose, não que não fossem verdades, mas você sabe – Minhas palavras agora eram susurros – Eu gosto dele!

- Fala pra ele. – Disse ela - Olha Lee, você não pode deixar que esse lance de lobo atrapalhe a sua vida. Tá legal ele é seu Alpha e tudo mais, mas você fica aí sofrendo, ele sofrendo por ver você sofrendo e não poder ajudar.

- Rosalie, fala baixo! Eu não posso fazer isso, ele já tem impressão e quando a Renesmee acordar e ver que o Jake é o amor da vida dela, eu vou ficar como? Sozinha? Infeliz e humilhada de novo?

- Olha eu vou deixar você dormir, porque o sono tá afetando o seu cérebro. Pensa um pouco e amanhã nós nos falamos, ok?

Antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa ela saiu do quarto fechando a porta logo atrás de noite sem dormir por causa dele. Onde será que ele estava? Preocupação idiota essa minha, afinal ele é um lobo nada pode feri-lo, certo?!

Espero reviews, e que gostem !


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Sete**

_Por Jacob_

- Você é minha convidada, e convidados não lavam louça, ainda mais quando esse convidados desmaiam!

Esme brigava com Leah. Tínhamos acabado de jantar, e eu idiota, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, tão... tão perfeita. Idiota, eu me xingava internamente, por gostar pela terceira vez de alguém que não gostava de mim. Mas se eu pudesse eu mataria, _ele_. Nahuel.

- Mas Esme, não é justo consigo, e eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada! - Ela tentava argumentar com Esme.

_"Tolinha isso é impossível."_

- Não discuta com ela – Minha voz saiu em um sussuro. Por Deus será que eu não conseguiria me controlar perto dela?! – Eu já tentei e não adianta. - Eu tentava tomar um pouco de coragem. – Me desculpe, Leah, você me entendeu mal eu não estava me referindo a elas, Bella e Nessie. Eu estava me referindo a você.

Ela ficou chocada com o que eu disse, eu diria que quase apavorada. Eu não aguentei e fuji, mais uma vez. Primeiro por Bella, e agora por Leah, eu não passava de um covarde. Pela segunda vez eu fujia. Se eu conseguisse coragem, eu teria ela à força. Balancei a cabeça tirando esses pensamentos.

Agora eu estava correndo, provavelmente para o mesmo lugar onde eu me escondi, quando Bella se casou, porque que eu tinha que amar sempre as pessoas mais complicadas?

Me lembrei do dia que eu me dei conta que gostava dela. De Leah.

**- FlashBack -**

_Logo depois da briga com os Volturi eu, Leah e Seth voltamos a La Push, para descançar e logo depois comemorar por estarmos todos vivos. Não sei por qual motivo, eu não parava de pensar nela. Isso era insano, pensar nela desse jeito era como um pecado, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar. Desse ser esse o motivo de estar passando em frente a casa dela para ir aos Cullens, de novo. Essa é a segunda vez, só essa tarde, esse lance de ser Alpha está me enchendo a paciência. Mas meus pensamentos foram logo desviados para gritos que vinham da casa dela._

_O animal detro de mim estava a ponto de sair para proteje-la. Entrei na casa sem pensar, e vi Sam agarrado ao braço dela. Gritando, mais uma vez o animal em mim estava pronto pra matá-lo. _

_Eu olhei pra ela, olhos em lágrimas e pela primeira vez eu me senti inútil, por não estar com ela enquanto precisou. Mas dessa vez eu estava aqui, e ela percebeu isso, pois seus olhos brilharam para mim, os olhos mais exitantes e belos, que já vira brilharam, para mim._

_- Leah, eu sou o seu Alpha, eu decido quando é que você vai embora, e eu digo que você não vai! - Ele agia sempre assim, reclamando direitos sobre ela e aquilo me deixou mais nervoso._

_- Você não é meu Alpha, o Jacob é! - Ela gritava tentando se soltar dele. Ela tinha admitido que me pertencia. Agora era minha vez de retribuir._

_- Eu sou o Alpha, Sam, se você tem algum problema é comigo que você tem que resolver!_

_Ele a soltou com um ar aliviado por ele não tê-la machucado._

_- Jacob você é só uma criança, e nada mais que isso! Isso é um problema antigo entre mim e ela!_

_Ele se aproximou me empurrando para porta e bem, meu sangue ferveu._

_- Leah, suba e fiquei no seu quarto até eu mandar você descer! – Ela me odeceria de qualquer forma, porém estava furiosa por eu ter usado o comando Alpha._

_Sam entendera meu recado e se colocou na porta de frente para mim._

_- Jacob, por favor, não..._

_- Agora, Leah! – Ela me olhou furiosa, mas depois abanou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Garoto estúpido! - Sam abriu um sorriso, e eu também era assim que ela sempre me chamava quando achava graça de algo estúpido. – Ele não teria a mim nem que implorasse!_

_O sorriso de Sam murchou e logo um rosnado apareceu. O que fez com que meu sorriso aumentasse._

_- Velha estúpida! - Falei com sarcasmo – Ele não a teria nem se VOCÊ implorasse. Agora suba!_

_Sam continuava a rosnar e me empurrar para fora, alguns dos lobos já estavam lá fora nos olhando._

_- Não a deixe ir embora. Ela é incostante! – Ouvi Leah rosnar – E pode machucar alguém, e a culpa será sua! - A voz dele era autoritária e alta. Era para todos escutarem. Ele não sabia mas a Leah, tinha mudado. Era uma loba diferente, era uma garota diferente._

_- Não Sam, a quem quer enganar? Você só a quer por perto. Você não passa de um egoísta! Ela não te pertence, ela agora é minha!_

_Ouvi alguns risinhos abafados, de Paul e Quil, Embry a rosnar, ele gostava dela apesar de tudo. Era estranho brigarmos por ela agora, pois a alguns meses atrás nós brigavamos para manter ela longe._

_Pude ver Emily, meu pai, Sue e Charlie mais afastados. Emily tinha lágrimas nos olhos e os outros estavam com cara de reprovação. Emily saiu correndo e logo Sam a seguiu. Olhei para a casa e vi Leah na janela, eu teria que impedir ela de ir embora, não pelos motivos de Sam, mas por meus motivos, eu a queria por perto, ela era minha amiga. Mas não a forçaria a nada!_

_Entrei na casa seguido por três pares de olhos curiosos, e subi para o quarto dela. Ouvi Charlie dizer algo como "_Espero que ele não tenham feito isso, de ficar entrando no quarto da Bells enquanto eu estava dormindo._" Ri um pouco, se ele soubesse de tudo, coitado._

_Entrei no quarto devagar e ela ainda estava na janela. Senti meu coração apertar um pouco, eu sentira isso uma única vez. Quando Nessie estava em perigo e naquele momento eu sabia que estava apaixonado por ela, por Leah, mas eu não poderia fazer isso com ela, eu não seria um segundo Sam em sua vida._

_- Você concorda com ele? Não quer que eu vá embora, certo?! - Ela estava com a voz triste._

_- Sim! - Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer._

_- Você realmente concorda que eu vá machucar as pessoas? Eu achei que você me conhecia, Jacob! Agora, por favor, vá embora. - Ela dizia me empurrando para a porta._

_- Leah, eu realmente acho que você irá machucar alguém, mas essas pessoas somos nós daqui de _La Push_, que vão sofrer com a sua partida._

_Ela me olhava incrédula, ligeiramente apavorada. Que logo passou a indignação._

_- Você realmnete acha que alguém aqui vai sentir minha falta? Eu aposto que vocês irão fazer até festa quando eu sair daqui! Não minta pra mim Jacob! Você sabe que eu odeio! Me diz quem vai sentir minha falta sem ser o Seth e a minha mãe? Quem?_

_Ela caminhou até a janela de novo, eu queria ajoelhar e implorar pra que ela ficasse, mas eu dúvido que ela ficaria, e eu não posso fazer isso com ela não é justo!_

_- Eu, Leah. Eu vou sentir sua falta!_

_Ela se virou pra mim e pulou nos meus braços chorando. Foi a única vez que eu a vi daquele jeito. Depois de alguns minutos ela me soltou e o vazio atinjiu o meu peito._

_- Eu ficaria por você, por Seth e por minha mãe, Jacob, mas eu preciso disso. Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim._

_- Você promete? - Perguntei puxando ela pela cintura, sentindo seu corpo ficar rígido, e aquilo me... Deixou aceso de um jeito inesplicável. Eu me afundei no pescoço dela. Eu queria guardar o seu cheiro comigo._

_- O quê? – Ela praticamente gemeu pra mim. _

_Eu apertei a cintura dela, e dei um beijo no pescoço dela._

_- Que vai voltar, pra sua mãe, pro Seth… Pra mim? – Eu sabia que aquelas palavras teriam duplo sentido, mas eu não me importava porque era verdade, eu queria aquilo em todos os sentidos._

_- Sim. Eu volto. - Ela gemeu de novo_

_Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhar pra mim, nossas respirações próximas, o hálito quente dela na minha boca me convidando, pra sentir o gosto dela. Foi aí que ouvimos Seth vindo em direção ao quarto, ela me soltou rápidamente e se encaminou pro banheiro, e eu sentei na cama dela com a cabeça entre as mãos._

_Naquele dia nós não ficamos mais sozinhos, o que foi uma pena, pois eu teria convencido ela a ficar aqui._

_Já era oito horas quando a Sue disse que eles já estavam atrasados, os Cullens e todos os lobos estavam lá, na verdade _La Push_ inteira estava lá. Ela deu um simples tchau, para todos, e depois caminhou para mim, e me abraçou, e todos ficaram espantados, e a abracei forte, Sue já gritava lá fora, seguido por um Seth impaciente, e Charlie dizia para eles serem pacientes._

_- Jacob, eu preciso ir, me solte! - Sua voz era impaciente também._

_- Não, você não precisa ir, você pode ficar aqui Leah, eu te prometo ninguém vai te incomudar se você ficar eu te prometo, fica por favor, Leah!_

_- Jake, não…_

_- Leah, por favor, por mim! - Me soltei um pouco para olhar para ela, seus olhos marejados como os meus._

_- Não peça isso, nós já discutimos isso antes dela nascer. - Olhos quase que implorando para eu a soltar._

_Era isso ela ainda gostava dele, e não quer ficar aqui por causa dele._

_- Você disse que fujiria COMIGO, e não sozinha!_

_- As coisas mudaram, Jake você precisa ficar, e eu não posso com isso. Adeus!_

_- Não! Adeus não! - Eu disse a apertando mais - Você disse que voltaria, isso é só um até logo. Certo?_

_-Talvez!_

_- Leah, não me faça fazer você ficar, eu tenho poder para isso!_

_- Ok ok, eu volto._

_Ela me deu um beijo na buchecha e eu a levei até a porta e depois de uns segudos eu a soltei e ela foi embora. Meu coração se esfriou, como os vampiros eram. Meu mundo tinha parado naquele exacto momento, e só voltaria a funcionar quando ela voltasse. Eu entrei de novo, eles me olhavam como se eu fosse um animal de sete cabeças, todos hipócritas, ninguém se importava com ela realmente. Ninguem, só eu._

_Eu subi lentamente as escadas, e fui acompanhado pelo olhar de todos na sala._

_- Onde vai, Jacob?_

_- Não te intreressa, Sam! Vai cuidar da sua vida! Na verdade todos você deviam fazer isso, o espectáculo acabou._

_Cheguei ao quarto dela e me deitei na cama dela. Era tudo dela. Tinha o cheiro dela, tinha o jeito dela, tinham coisas dela. Ouvi Edward dizer algo como que: "_Ele está muito chateado. Ele e a Leah criaram um laço muito forte durante esses tempos_" e acabei pegando no sono._

**- Fim do FlashBack -**

Continuei correndo, o máximo que eu conseguia queria deixar tudo para trás.

De repente aquele cheiro adocicado e podre me atinjiu, era um vampiro, um não, dois! E o inevitavel aconteceu, uma luta.

* * *

Oraculo- que bom que vc gostou , aa eu fiquei muito feliz de saber que vc esta lendo minha que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

JuJuh Cullen - Ta ai o próximo capitulo.

- Sim Jacob não é um banana mas as vezes ele da uma pisadinha na bola ! Espero que vc goste desse capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

DESCULPEM o capitulo pequeno , mas eu vou compensar vc depois ! OBG pelo reviews, bjs!

* * *

**Capitulo Oito**

_Por Leah_

Eu praticamente passei a noite em claro, de novo. Fiquei esperando por Jacob a noite inteira, e nada. Meus pensamentos foram interronpidos por batidas na porta, batidas não, socos! Levantei-me para abrir e era a Rose que estava com uma cara péssima.

- Leah, graças a Deus… Leah, o Jacob, ele... Ele está ferido! - Naquele momento eu me senti a pior das criaturas, eu devia ter ido atrás dele ontem à noite!

- Onde ele está, Rose? Diz-me! – Eu não conseguia controlar meu desespero.

- Lá embaixo. Edward e Jasper saíram para procurar enquanto você dormia e o encontraram perto do Canadá, com dois vampiros.

Não esperei ela terminar de falar e em um segundo eu estava na sala procurando por ele que estava deitado no sofá. Ele estava ensanguentado, cheio de ferimentos. A perna e o braço estavam quebrados, o osso estava exposto. Edward falava ao telefone. Carlisle estava a cuidar dos ferimentos. Esme estava pegando algums curativos no armário da sala, Rosalie e Emmet estavam ao meu lado, Jasper e Alice não estavam na sala, Bella e Renesmee andavam de um lado ao outro, Nahuel estava na janela. Eu comecei a tremer, o desepero e raiva tomando conta de mim. Jasper apareceu no mesmo instante, juntamente com Alice.

- Quem. Fez. Isso. Com. Ele? - Eu estava ficando fora de controle, eu precisava saber o que tinha acontecido!

- Ele encontrou dois vampiros no meio do caminho, e eles lutaram. Quando chegámos eles estavam a ponto de o matar. Só que eles fujiram, e como Jacob estava ferido, nós o trouxemospara cá. - Edward me respondeu tentando me manter calma.

- Rosalie, ligue pro Seth e diz que eu quero TODOS aqui, agora, não me importo o que eles estejam fazendo!

Rosalie acentiu com a cabeça, e eu fui para mais perto de Jacob. Ele estava acordado, mas não o suficiente. Ouvi Seth e Jared dizer no telefone para eu procurar o que fazer, tomei o telefone das mãos dela

- EU QUERO VOCÊS AQUI AGORA! NÃO ME FAÇAM IR BUSCÁ-LOS! AGORA! TODOS!

E desliguei o telefone, todos me olhavam assustados, e se perguntavam o que eu queria.

- Eu quero a cabeça deles, numa bandeja qualquer. Eu quero ver eles pegando fogo.

Em quinze minutos todos os lobos estavam na porta dos Cullens, Sam, Seth, Paul, entraram e viram o estado de Jacob. Seth estava furioso. Paul teve que voltar a sair porque como sempre estava se descontrolando. Me aproximei de Jacob para memorizar o cheiro dos vampiros 'mortos'. Era o que eu precisava. Sai para a parte de trás da casa onde os lobos estavam. Assoviei para que todos prestassem atenção em mim.

- Eu quero a cabeça deles, em uma bandeja, e vocês vão me ajudar - Percebi que Sam iriam falar alguma coisa – Eu não estou dando opções estou,Sam?! Vocês vão fazer e ponto, e quem me impedir vai morrer junto com eles.

Sam estava a falar coisas das quais não ouvi nenhuma, ele não tinha mais poder sobre a alcadeia Jacob era o Alpha e eu como Beta tenho por direito isso.

- Nós vamos encontrá-los e vamos matá-los!- Todos estavam de acordo,e então partimos todos em direção ao Canadá.

Eu iria dar a cabeças deles de presente a Jacob.

* * *

Mais reviews ?


	11. Chapter 11

DESCULPEM o capitulo pequeno , mas eu vou compensar vc depois ! OBG pelo reviews, bjs!

* * *

**Capitulo Nove**

_Por Renesmee_

_"Como essa garota é fraca, teve uma mera discução e desmaiou."_

Todos na casa só prestavam atenção nela, o que agora é totalmente favorável a mim. Eu teria tempo suficiente para falar com o Nahuel. Eu sabia que ele não se seguraria e viria aqui vê-la. Idiota!

- Nahuel, vamos lá pra casa assitir um filme, isso tudo está me enjoando!

- Sim, meu amor! – Idiota, não consegue nem desgrudar os olhos dela.

Peguei a sua mão e lhe mostrei a cara de idiota a que ele estava fazendo. Graças a Deus, ele consegue esconder alguns pensamentos do meu pai.

Seguimos para a cabana de mãos dadas. Como minha avó era tola. Para quê dar uma casa a duas pessoas que não dormem? Dinheiro mau gasto isso sim!

Entrámos na cabana e nos sentámos no sofá, com ele perdido em pensamentos.

- Pensando naquela vadia? – Ele fez uma careta de dor como se eu tivesse lhe arrancado o braço.

- Já disse para não falar dela assim! Concerteza ela é menos vadia do que você! Se eu não a amasse tanto eu não teria me juntado a você pra dar um fim nessa histórinha deles!

- Acredite _meu amor, _eu também não gosto de fazer essas coisas, mas você sabe, só estou recuperando o que é meu por direito! – Ele revirou os olhos e _tentou _olhar a casa grande sem sucesso, pois essa não era tão próxima à cabana.

- Vamos logo directo ao ponto, sim? – disse ainda de costas pra mim, mas já caminhava até mim –Porque você não me avisou que a casa dela não estava pronta? Eu perdi meu tempo indo naquela porcaria de vila!

- Aquilo não é uma vila seu imbecil! É uma tribo! Mas que seja, eu esperava que você NÃO aparecesse aqui tão cedo! Foi isso o combinado. Você realmente acha que minha familia é trouxa? Eles vão acabar desconfiando!

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, e me puxou para um beijo cheio de desejo. Nós nos separamos um pouco sem fôlego. E passei uma perna de cada lado sentando em seu colo e começei a tirar sua camisa e dando leves mordindas no seu pescoço. Mas ele me segurou.

- Hoje eu não estou afim! - disse ele se levantando e indo para janela.

_"Isso é o que nos vamos ver. Você não vai me dispensar assim!"_

- E outra você é a _minha namorada_ posso muito bem dizer que eu estava com saudades! - ficámos um tempo em silêncio, depois ele me olhou de maneira divertida e curiosa – Não vai dizer que você me chamou aqui só para nós...

- Não é nada disso, inútil! – Virei o rosto para que ele não percebesse a verdade, eu queria sim! – Eu te chamei porque eu estava pensando em um jeito de colocar o Jacob naquela maldita empresa! Mas eu não sei como e você poderia me ajudar um pouco não acha? Provavelmente eles vão juntar as empresas da Tia Alice e da Tia Roselie com a do meu pai. A empresa vai ser tipo uma confecção de roupas.

- Claro! – seu sorriso realmente era encantador, mas não chegava nem aos pés do sorriso do _meu_ Jacob. Ele veio e se sentou no sofá me puxando para colocar a cabeça em seu peito. – Uma vez você me disse que ele mexia com carros, então ele pode trabalhar com a verificação da carga e da mercadoria.

- Talvez. Eu preciso convencer meu pai disso!

Ele agora estava meio desligado.

_"Essa é a hora perfeita para nós 'brincarmos'!" _

Me afastei um pouco, mas só o suficiente para me ajeitar no seu colo, passando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, ele então acordou do transe, e sorriu malicioso.

- Então você quer tanto assim – sussurou no meu ouvido, depois dando mordidas no meu pescoço.

- Sabe aqui ultimamente não tem nada de interressante para fazer até você chegar.

Eu já estava tirando a sua camisa, quando meu pai entrou dentro de casa, nós estávamos tão perto.

_FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ deixe reviews_


End file.
